The Past Unites The Present To Become The Future
by Beaustiful
Summary: Yoruichi and Soi Fong are reunited and thier relationship builds... Read to find out more.. Oww reviews appreciated XD And you gotta remember this is just the begining!
1. Understanding

After seeing Soi Fong fall to the ground in tears from the pain Yoruichi herself had caused, Yoruichi returned to the real world but not to Kisuke, the feeling she held for those two differed dramatically and she couldn't stand to see either one at that moment. Devastated Yoruichi moved into an unfriendly neighborhood not caring for her safety, seeking out misery, seeing Soi Fong that way killed her and to know she was the cause made her life seem worthless.

Of course Kisuke searched for her and found her a few times but luckily for her she was able to notice him before he was able to come in actual contact with her. Getting into fights may have been no use seeing that she could defeat any opponent without even trying but she wanted to feel pain, so she got into fights and allowed them to pound her until she became bored and she would end the fight in with swift movement. Sake may have been a well known friend to her before but now it seemed she was dependant on the drink, finding the only way to end her suffering was to drink herself into the blissful world of unconsciousness, yes she had nightmares and was always reminded of her past but sake was the only thing she found that could help deter those creeping into her mind…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Worried about his best friend Kisuke consulted with Unohana to ask for advice and also find out about Soi Fong's state. Unohana told Kisuke that Soi Fong appeared her usual cold self, allowing no-one near her and working as hard as always, although she did notice Soi's continuous ventures late at night that had her sit under a cherry blossom tree.

Knowing he shouldn't interfere, Kisuke remained true to himself he couldn't help himself. Upon hearing Soi Fong was coming to the real world for an assignment Kisuke offered his services and help to Soi Fong who seemed very negative about the idea but knowing he was her best contact in the real world she accepted his offer.

When Soi Fong arrived she had no place to stay so she was forced to house with Kisuke until she was able to make other arrangements. Sitting at the dinner table Kisuke said to Soi Fong as she looked around nervously as if expecting someone else "Ahh you don't have to worry, Yoruichi will not be joining us, so just relax" he then muttered under his voice "actually I doubt it if she's even eating at all right now".

Hearing the last mumble from Kisuke, Soi couldn't help her curiosity about Yoruichi "What do you mean you don't think she's even eating at all right now? Is this some way to play with me, try to make me feel sorry for Yoruichi, what so she can walk through that door and I will be grateful from the thoughts you put in my head?" Soi Fong was annoyed; she thought that Kisuke had said the last part deliberately as if part of one of his schemes.

Kisuke froze at her words "Don't tell me I said that out loud?"

Soi Fong turned to stare him in the eyes and realized his shock expression "You didn't mean to say that out loud? Huh that's a little hard to believe"

Looking down at his food to avoid Soi's glaring eyes Kisuke then rose and excused himself, without eating any of his food. Kisuke then climbed onto the roof of his home and stared out into the surrounding neighborhoods' whispering to himself "Yoruichi, ahh you have me worried" But what Kisuke didn't notice was Soi Fong had followed him to apologize for her behavior and overheard his worrying thoughts.

Later that night Soi Fong went out to patrol the town for hollow and as she picked up the scent of one she tracked it down to find Yoruichi in a battered and bruised form, bleeding from her lip from recently fighting with the men unconscious on the ground around her, she was yelling at the hollow "Come on, cause me some pain, let us see what your worth, see how much pain you can put me in" and as it struck a sharp claw out to stab her, Soi Fong watched as Yoruichi didn't even flinch as the claw dug deep into her skin causing her to be seriously injured. Yoruichi then laughed like a lunatic and yelled to the hollow once more, this time saying "Pathetic, that wasn't even worth the drip of sake I spilled" and with that she killed the hollow instantly and returned to her sake bottle.

Soi Fong kept her distance but trailed Yoruichi through alley ways where the woman got into many fights allowing them to cause her harm until she no longer felt like sparing them her time and knocked them out cold, continuing her path as if nothing had happened. In her state Yoruichi wouldn't last long and seeing her determination to only endure more harm to herself Soi Fong decided that she would need to stay close until Yoruichi finally found her limit. Soi Fong then thought to herself "Yoruichi-sama you broke me when you left but seeing you like this does no justice, even after 100 years you still remain dear to me, I cannot let you suffer like this."

When Yoruichi ran out of sake she crawled into the window of a broken down apartment complex, found another bottle of sake and gulped it down until passing out from her intoxication. Soi Fong crept into the room where Yoruichi lay unconscious and bleeding to death, picked up the perfect featured figure in its worst state and hurried back to Kisuke's home.

When Soi Fong barged into Kisuke's home, he knew immediately something was wrong and rushed to find out what, only to have realisation hit very close to home. Grabbing his emergency first aid kit he brought out one of his best inventions that he had kept to himself, it was an accumulating medical aid that immediately sought out Yoruichi's injuries and went to work at healing her. Soi Fong looked up to Kisuke with shock at the discovery at his invention that he kept to himself "Do you have any idea how useful this could be out in the field, how many lives it could save, why do you keep it to yourself?"

Kisuke sat down next to Yoruichi's body looking from her injuries to her face, then up to Soi Fong as he said "This isn't just some invention, this is the most dangerous invention I have ever come up with that is specified for one thing and one thing only, restoring Yoruichi's health. It will work for no other, if you use it on anybody else they will die, but Yoruichi for some reason bonds with the molecular structure." He lowered his voice as he continued "The invention was actually a disaster but after we fled Soul Society and Yoruichi was forced to remove herself from you, she became just like this, my first failed invention in the human world was quickly redesigned to save her life, if it was anyone else they would have died immediately and I knew that it was a huge risk but she was going to die either way."

Soi froze, thinking aloud "she was like this before, when she first left Soul Society?"

Kisuke replied still in his lowered more serious tone "No, when she first left you and whatever happened between the both of you during the time Rukia was supposed to be executed brought this upon her again. Last time I was able to get to her just in time because she didn't think anyone would come for her but this time she knew I was going to try bring her back here and heck I'd strap her down if I had to but she was very careful when it came to hiding her riatsu and avoiding me this time."

As Kisuke rose to walk away he stopped in the doorway and said over his shoulder "I hope you don't mind but could you put her into a bed, I will be there in a minute, I have to prepare for tonight oh and I'll explain when you get her into a bed."

Nodding Soi Fong picked up the woman she had always seen as a goddess and carried her to the room next to hers. Placing Yoruichi down Soi Fong turned quickly to the doorway when she heard a noise and caught the restraints flying at her. Kisuke explained "Soi Fong what happens tonight is not going to be pretty but to prepare we have to restrain her so that she does not cause harm to herself or us."

Looking at Soi Fong, Kisuke explained further "She may be the only person that can withstand the molecules but it doesn't come without side effects heck the first time I ended up with a broken nose, broken ribs and walking was very difficult. Oh and we're going to wake the neighbours because the pain is going to be unbearable and she is going to scream for hours on end!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soi Fong sat by the now restrained Yoruichi in deep thought, she couldn't believe that Yoruichi the strongest person she has ever known was actually in this state, let alone because of someone who is not worthy. The goddess was just that, a well respected, all admiration going her way beauty and very skilled fighter that had earnt the name 'The Goddess of Flash' and yet here her torn body lay strapped to a bed facing death as a result of Soi Fong. Whispering in deep thought "what am i to you?"

Kisuke built up the courage to return to Yoruichi and brought with him a bowl of cold water and a cloth "So do you want to take turns or shall we do this together?" When he recieved no answer he nodded and sat next to Soi Fong "together it is."

Kisuke may have been with Soi in the room but he just sat in the background quite as if waiting whilst Yoruichi started to run a fever and Soi dampened the cloth and tried to in some way soothe Yoruichi. As the fever worsened Yoruichi's breathing became ragged as though she was struggling to breathe, and then her muscles became to spasm, and the spasms seemed to develop into something else, almost tormenting, as if they were tightening and twisting causing Yoruichi to let out small squeal's.

Soi Fong was put off guard and horrified with shock when Yoruichi let out a scream of agony and was only stopped from fleeing the room when Kisuke grabbed onto her. Turning back to Yoruichi, Soi watched the woman fight the restraints whilst more loud agonising screams continued to force themselves out. Kisuke looked blankly at Yoruichi as he said "The molecules may be healing her injuries and her only chance for survival but they are also morphing Yoruichi's already existing molecular structure, maing themselves become apart of her, like an invasion. Right now Yoruichi's body is basically being turned inside out but it's happening below the skin, no injury she endures will even feel even like a tickle compared to this. From what i have gather this is worse than death, it's like being shot, stabbed, electrocuted, tortured, drowned, infected and whatever other horrible things your mind can think of are basically all being done to her body at once." Bowing his head in shame Kisuke whispered "You know i tried it on me once as an experiment after the first time it happened, but i only put a single molecule in my body and from that single molecule i nearly had a heart attack because my body simply couldn't handle it, heck it took me a week just to recover from the pain i went through, hmm my left are still twitches sometimes because of the internal damage it did... And then you look at Yoruichi who actually has millions of molecules in her body right now and..." Kisuke stopped talking, falling into his hand in tears "i'm doing that to my best friend for a second time just because i can't stand to lose her, am i selfish or what?"

Soi for the first time ever placed her hand on Kisukes shoulder and gave him sympathy as she said "Uhuh well if you're selfish then so am i, because i would do the same, well aren't i anyway? I mean here i am, i took her to you and helped you with everything so far, so i'm just as guilty as you are this time. That's the one thing we have in common Kisuke, we both are selfish when it comes to Yoruichi!" Realising she had broken out of her cold image that she had earnt she hit Kisuke in the head causing him to fall on his back, then she stood, placing a foot on Kisuke's neck "If you ever think of or share that little moment with anyone i will kill you!"


	2. Heartache

**Note: **_Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate it… Ok so I apologize for my crappy writing etc and also apologize for how short this chapter is but I assure you it's for good measure and besides couldn't keep going it was well you'll find out-(no peaking!)_

As hours passed Yoruichi continued her screams as Soi sat by her side wiping her face with the damp cloth and Kisuke sat in a chair sleeping, noticing his current state Soi mumbled "Urahara, how can you sleep during this?" Yoruichi let out another loud drawn out scream, making Soi's entire being feel belittled with helplessness. Yoruichi then increased her battle against the restraints and managed to free an arm by wearing away the skin around her wrist. Finally having a free arm, Yoruichi began trying to unstrap her other arm unconsciously whilst Soi moved into action grabbing Yoruichi's arm but was forced back, stumbling to her feet Soi jumped onto of Yoruichi straddling her and using her weight to try pin her left arm to the bed.

Another scream echoed through the older woman's entire being and she twisted her arm to the point of dislocating her left shoulder so as to start scratching and beating into her stomach and chest as if trying to get remove what was inside of her. Soi Fong panicked grabbing at Yoruichi's left arm put unable to hold it with her arms she used her entire being and straddled Yoruichi's entire left arm. When Yoruichi lost her battle, Soi let out a sigh and rested her head against Yoruichi's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Four days later)

Kisuke woke to what sounded like panting as though Yoruichi was losing her battle and he began to panic until he realized that she was just crying, leaning his head back he began to fall back to sleep until the sight finally reached a realization to him, jumping from the seat Kisuke shouted "You're ok!!!"

Yoruichi looked to Kisuke not even trying to mask her emotions, reading her like a book as Kisuke always had he slowly moved forward and quietly said "She received an assignment in the real world and on her first night here she just happens to run by this lunatic how's screaming to a hollow whilst in a pretty beaten up state, then guess what happens….?"

"Oh wait let me just keep going, this lunatic then lets the hollow stab them and cause all kinds of horrible damage to an already beaten up body that hadn't eaten in days, then kills the hollow and continues to the lunatics heart's content with a bottle of sake, not even bothering to care for their own wounds. Then this lunatic passes out, ready to die!"

Laughing out his stress Kisuke then says "Would you believe that this lunatic has two people that care so much for her that they wouldn't let her die? Not giving up one of them even used her own body to stop this lunatic from hurting themselves further and didn't eat or sleep for at least three days, until she was sure they were going to live!!! That's a pretty funny story huh?" He continued his stressed laugh as he unstrapped his best friend then left the room, needing sustenance from simply remembering the experience. Looking back to his friend as he stood in the doorway to leave Kisuke said "You really had us both scared, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi appreciated the way Kisuke put a light hearted spin to her stupidity or as he called it 'lunacy' but felt a slight needle jab her heart at his final words. Turning her red watery eyes back to the person she cared for most and the tears began to stream once again. Using her now restraint free right arm Yoruichi brushed the younger woman's hair back from her face and then trailed a finger from the bottom of her ear, down her cheek to under the woman's chin so that she could ever so gently raise the girls face up to admire her cute face.

A smile crept on the older woman's face as she shifted her position so that she could hold Soi more completely but was stopped when Soi stirred "Hmm?"

Pulling the girl into her body Yoruichi felt Soi start to tense with realization but held her grip tight to make sure Soi wouldn't leave her grasp "Just stay like this, with me, please!"

Relaxing as her realization turned into bliss Soi curled into the other woman's body further and they both fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soi woke up with the sun to Yoruichi's stomach unconsciously letting the message be heard that she was literally starving as a result of not eating in over a week. Soi let out a slight laugh, glad to know Yoruichi was even unconsciously the same. "Hmm, what's so funny?" Yoruichi mumbled, still partly asleep.

Soi now had a slight blush grace her cheeks "Nothing, I was just communicating with your stomach"

"Oh yeah, what'd it stomach say?"

Soi let out another slight laugh "What it always says, 'I'm hungry'…"

Soi slowly crawled over Yoruichi's body so that she could get up as her side was greeted by a wall. Just as she was directly over Yoruichi, she was suddenly flipped over so that Yoruichi was now above her with a very serious look on her face "Soi, you are here with me right? I'm not just having a dream or delusion or something right, I mean I just couldn't handle it if you weren't…" Yoruichi's eyes once again began to cry.

Soi was startled by the sight of Yoruichi crying, she reached up, brushing away the tears, wrapping her arms around Yoruichi and pulling her into a deep hug. "I'm here!!!"

Yoruichi began to let all the sadness she had felt and joy she now felt pour out of her in Soi's arms "Don't ever leave... ahh… I couldn't… again…. I need you!"


	3. Bathing

**Note:**_Omg thanks again for reviews, my life is so flat out right now and I'm actually having writers block so forgive me if this is bad!!! Oh and for my first fanfic am I doing alright?_

Even though Yoruichi was still weak and in a dreadful amount of pain, staying true to her image she tried to hide it but Soi knew all too well what lied behind her beauty's eyes. After crying herself to sleep in Soi's arms Yoruichi's stomach once again made its wants clear and she was forced to wake.

Trying to rise, Yoruichi noticed she was alone in the bed when her sleepy mind was suddenly cleared as pain shot through her. Falling back onto the bed with a moan she was glad she was alone in this weakened form. Taking deep breathes Yoruichi quickly forced her body to sit up and clenched her fists to try subside the painful screams aching to be released.

Pushing her legs over the side of the bed, Yoruichi then motioned to try stand. As Yoruichi started to lift herself Soi entered the room and as though seeing what was going to happen she set aside the bowl of food in her hand and ran to capture Yoruichi who was now descending in a scream of agony.

Even though small, Soi was still able to hold her ground when Yoruichi's weight toppled onto her. "You know you could have just waited for me to come back" Soi said whilst still holding Yoruichi up.

"That's just it, I had to make sure you were going to come back" Yoruichi admitted sadly, feeling dread creep over her for what she had down 100 years earlier.

Soi knew raising that particular topic now with Yoruichi's current state would be the worst idea she could have so instead of continuing their conversation she shifted Yoruichi's body and forced her back onto the bed. "Well if you want me that badly I just can't resist" Yoruichi winked which was quickly followed by a wince as she raised her hands over Soi's neck in a very suggestive manner.

Soi blushed at Yoruichi's actions, but when Yoruichi raised her knee in between Soi's legs, she flinched and forced herself out of Yoruichi's hold "Yo-Yoruichi-sama..." Soi began her protest but was silenced when Yoruichi giggled and then curled into a ball of pain.

Walking back to the door Yoruichi thought Soi was about to leave and jumped off the bed to try hold onto Soi but her sudden actions without thought caused her to go head first into the bedroom floor whilst Soi worriedly rushed to her side, whispering Yoruichi said to Soi with her face still in the carpet "Don't… don't leave…I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to"

But Yoruichi was silenced when Soi let out a mixed giggle and sigh "I wasn't leaving, I was getting you the food that I was bringing you earlier I placed it by the door when I saw you falling. And as for…hmm well _that_ don't apologize."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After twelve bowls of various foods that Kisuke's workers had jointly cooked that was spoon fed by Soi to Yoruichi, Yoruichi decided that she wanted to bathe. A wide grin grew onto Yoruichi's face as she thought of having Soi aid her in bathing.

Caught in thought Yoruichi's mind froze when she thought of who was bathing her during those days of unconsciousness. Turning her head to Soi she asked "Soi, who bathed me when I was unconscious?"

Soi's face was quickly smothered with a very familiar red, as she remembered her argument with Kisuke.

_Flashback:_

_Kisuke spoke casually to Soi "Ok it's time to wash her, you wanna do this Soi or should I see I've already done this in the past?"_

"_YOU!!! You will not touch Yoruichi-sama's body with those filthy perverted hand"_

'_Oww but Soi I already have and I mean it's not like I think perverted thoughts when I look at her, she's more like my sister than anything"_

_Soi mumbled something about 'incest' as Kisuke continued "Maybe I should just do this, why don't you step outside hmm?"_

"_But…I… Yoruichi would prefer that I did it" a slight blush rose to her cheeks subsided as anger swelled from the past._

"_Fine, fine, Soi-chan can"_

_Suddenly Kisuke was cut off when Soi stormed out of the room whispering "Oh you just do it, it's not like I care anyway!"_

_End flashback!!!_

"Kisuke", Soi said simply.

Disappointment hit first then grief but her mind then saw a positive 'so she's never...seen or touched… my naked body… oww this is going to be good!!!'

A hint of mischief encompassed Yoruichi's eyes as she told Soi "Soi, would you help me this time?" Realizing an excuse was in order when left in silence, Yoruichi continued "As much as Kisuke is like family, I'd feel more comfortable if it was you, especially seeing I'm awake for it now"

Soi looked to the ground and her eyes slowly searched up Yoruichi's perfect features until she met those golden eyes and she let out a sigh that Yoruichi gleamed silently when she knew it was a sigh of surrender or really probably a sigh of regretting surrender but none the less she got the end result she wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi thought bathing in the hot springs would be a lot more fun but in her current state she knew it was a lost cause, and settled for the large bathroom that was opposite her room. Soi yelped Yoruichi walk to the bathroom, "You know you can lean more onto me, I don't mind, I can't support you"

Determination was written all over Yoruichi's face as she refused to place any more weight than required onto Soi. Finally reached the bathroom Yoruichi used the sink to lower herself to the floor and placed her head back against the wall as she watched Soi started to fill the spa sized bath.

Noticing Yoruichi was carefully wondering her eyes over Soi's body Soi tried to distract herself by placing in some bath oils she managed to find by averting her gaze from Yoruichi.

Once the bath was full and at a nice temperature Soi turned to face Yoruichi, preparing herself for what she knew was coming.

Yoruichi's grin spread across her face as Soi raised her from the floor and helped her towards the bath, "You know I can't very well bathe if I'm fully clothed, and I'd do it myself if I could but.. Ahh no actually don't worry about it, you've done enough, I shouldn't ask you for something if you don't want to do it"

Trying to raise her shirt above her head Yoruichi's gasp caught Soi's diverted eyes attention as she say Yoruichi knee to the floor in pain with her arms caught in the shirt just above her head.

"Stop! Ok just let me." Soi's shaky voice held slight assurance from the voice repeating in the back of her head 'you can do this!'

Moving closer to Yoruichi and lowering her body Soi's hands slowly crept up Yoruichi's arms as she pulled the shirt free. Bringing her arms down nervously Soi miss-directed her path and ended up skimming the surface of Yoruichi's toned stomach causing her to shiver.

Yoruichi leaned into Soi's body as she was forced to endure more pain as she once again stood and when she was finally standing straight the height difference between became evident as Soi's head was securely placed in the crook of Yoruichi's neck.

Squeezing Soi's body to her so that she was able to stay standing, Soi kept her gave to the wall as she realized looking down would result in a very bare chest of a certain goddess.

Letting out a mixed sigh and gasp Yoruichi was ashamed of her weakened state, leaning own to Soi's ear she whispered in a broken voice "I'm sorry Soi, after everything, and now I'm so weak, you must think me pitiful" Yoruichi was holding her tears and trying to shake them away from appearing.

Over the past 100 years Soi may have been trying to surpass Yoruichi, but in reality she had been in this state before she came to the real world and 100 years ago just after Yoruichi had left. It's just that Yoruichi was strong enough to last longer than her.

This current state took Yoruichi weeks to become whereas within days Soi had shut down and was in the care of Unohana, hell it even took weeks for Soi to be in any condition that Unohana would release her from her care, whereas Yoruichi went through the pain of Kisuke's invention and it's only been about a week or so yet here she is almost able to walk on her own two feet, gritting through the pain.

Breathing out a deep breath and returning from her thoughts Soi admitted "you're not weak and in no way do I think you pitiful. Kisuke explained the method he used to save you, to think you're so strong that you're the only one who can survive it, shows just how weak you are huh?"

Soi looked up to Yoruichi with a small smile and then placed her head back into Yoruichi's neck as she embraced her friend in a tight hug instead of just a hold.

Soi could swear she could both hear and imagine the grin placed on Yoruichi's mouth as Yoruichi said "You know we still have the dilemma of another piece of clothing for me, and we've yet to even start on you"

"Me? What do you mean by me?" Soi asked in a very cautious and worried voice that may have trembled slightly when realization struck "You want me to… with you?" she whispered out her thoughts as she felt heat rise within her entire being.

**Note: **_Ok so I was thinking of continuing this scene, but you will just have to wait and see if I do!!!(Laughs evilly) but I was actually thinking should I hold off, go into it slightly or just go for it? I will take all reviews into consideration but in the end the ultimate decision will still be mine…_


End file.
